Candles in the Snow
by Batmarcus
Summary: Many people think Elsa's powers are the only of their kind but if that is true, how did Papa Troll know so much about them? Co-authored with Better a Freak Than a Fake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to our new story and our first Frozen story! We hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Elsa, the new Queen of Arendelle stood on the balcony of her ice castle. She had not known where else to go after her freak out back at home. Now she was alone, though on the plus side she didn't have to concern herself with hiding her powers any more not here, here she was free at least to a degree.

As she stared out over the snow covered Mountain tops, she noticed a small bit of movement near the base of her new home. She quickly froze an ice trail straight down from the balcony and slid down to investigate on guard.

At the bottom she was surprised to find a very young boy. He couldn't be more than about 5 if she had to guess. He had short spikey platinum blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, with pale skin. He was dressed in a short sleeved blue shirt and white pants and for someone so young and up so high he was not shivering. He did however jump and fall over when she landed beside him. He got back up soon though and despite having fallen into the snow STILL not shivering. "Sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was up here then I came across… this."

"It's alright I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. This is my home...well my new home anyway. What are you doing all the way up here anyway? You're pretty young to be alone, especially here."

He looked down sadly, "I have been alone for a while now I used to travel with my brother, but we got separated in a storm I don't know how many days ago that was, and my parents...they don't like me," he said.

"Why don't they like you?" Elsa asked surprised.

"I'm sort of...not normal. I can show you but you have to promise not to hurt me." He said avoiding looking her in the eye and biting his lip.

"I promise I won't hurt you," she said but had to add mentally, 'on purpose.'

"Well...okay." He sighed and held his hands out one palm facing the other and he made a small icicle connecting his hands and then he dissolved it into several snowflakes that blew away in the wind.

"I can't believe it," Elsa breathed. "I didn't think there was anyone else."

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"Did you think the castle came out of nowhere?" she asked and turned her own palm up forming a vine like ice sculpture.

"That's amazing! I thought it was just me!" he said smiling.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" she asked dissolving her own sculpture remembering the troll asking that on the dreadful day.

"I have always been able to do this or at least since I can remember. What about you?"

"Born, I had been locked alone in my room for many years since I almost killed my sister."

"They locked you up? That's bad," he said.

"I didn't really think anything of it. They said it was to protect me and everyone else."

"My parents just decided that they didn't want me anymore."

"At so young?"

"Well, I was their second child, and then they had one that was normal so...out I went."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, but my big brother came with me. He always there for me until recently."

"I'm here for you now."

"You are really?" He asked a hopeful smile coming to his face.

"Yes I am."

She was surprised when he ran over and hugged her. "Thank you. My names Lucas by the way," he said.

"Elsa," she said clearly very awkward and thrown back by the hug.

"That's a pretty name," he said, stepping back and noticing her look.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I just haven't touched another person for over twice as long as you've been alive."

"Well, why not? You seem nice to me."

"I might hurt then like I did Anna."

"You didn't mean to hurt her though."

"Which means it could happen again."

"Well you can't hurt me we're the same." He said.

"Which is why you can stay. It's like I just forgot the feeling."

"So, I'm still welcome?"

"Yes you are."

He hugged her again. "Thank you, Elsa. Can I see the inside?"

"Of course, just follow me."

He grabbed her hand as she led him in. "Unbelievable," he breathed, looking around the entry. "You made this all with your powers?"

"Yeah, you can do that. You can make ice from every limb not just your hands," she said.

"I didn't know that actually."

"Yeah, try it," she said.

He pointed his foot down tracing in around the floor. He was surprised when the ice had a pattern along on the floor. "That's really cool."

"Yeah, that's how I made the floor and stairs."

"You're really good at this stuff."

"Yeah, it took me a while."

"How long did this take you to make?"

"Not too long really."

"Amazing."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you." She said. "Want to see the rest?" Elsa offered. He nodded excitedly. She smiled and led him up the stair case.

She showed him everything, but eventually at the top floor balcony where she had first seen him the small boy let out a small yawn. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Okay."

"When did you last?"

"Before I was separated from my brother, he used to let me sleep close so he wouldn't lose me."

"So not for a few days?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Sleep then."

"I don't want to be alone though."

"I'm here."

"You won't leave?"

"I promise."

"Okay." He yawned leaning against her side. He had fallen asleep fairly quickly. She smiled picking him up he was not heavy and carrying him around. She came up here to be alone but maybe she did need him as much as he needed her.

* * *

Before she could think more on that there was a knock at her door. She bit her lip but without much thought opened the door from there with her powers. "Elsa, are you here?" Her sister's voice called.

"Anna," she breathed in a mix of surprise and nerves far too soft for Anna too hear but did come into view, Lucas still in her arms.

"Elsa, I knew this had to be you!" She said excited then seeing the sleeping boy. "Who's that?" Anna asked.

"Anna, this is Lucas and please be quiet he's sleeping." She said softly.

"Right, sorry," she said in a very Anna like fashion, "but we need you to come back."

"No, Anna, I don't belong there you can go back, be queen, get married like you wanted." She said stroking Lucas' hair.

"Elsa, you don't understand. Arendelle needs you."

"No, I'm just a danger there. Besides, Lucas needs me."

"You already put them in danger."

"What?"

"All of Arendelle and who knows what else is frozen over in an eternal winter and you're the only one who can stop it."

"What, but I can't stop it!"

"Yes you can. I know you can."

"No, I can't I don't even know how I froze it."

"How would it be any different if you did?"

"I don't know, but I can't just go please just leave me alone.

"No, Elsa, please!"

"I can't help, Anna."

"I'm sure you can if try."

"Anna, please."

"You can't just abandon everyone."

"I can't go back."

"You have to try."

"I can't do it"

"You're the only one that stands a chance."

"Please, just go," she said, backing away holding Lucas close.

She was so locked in the argument that she didn't notice Lucas was starting to stir. Lucas looked over as the argument started to get louder. He made a snow monster similar to the one Elsa did in canon.

Both of them jumped as it approached. "Leave her alone!" Lucas said in his small voice.

Anna's eyes were the size of dinner plates and the monster picked her up. "Hey, put me down!" She said kicking and trying to get away.

The monster just took her our and threw her into a pile of snow. "STAY OUT!" It shouted and the stood in front of the door.

She got up and collected a snowball throwing it at the monster. That was not the right thing to do because it came after her, Olaf, and Christoph. "Nice move, anger the giant snow monster." Christoph said and they all ran.

"Oh, shut up, it was created by a kid. I didn't expect it to be that protective."

"Wait, a kid?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"How?"

"I don't know. He was with Elsa."

"How did she get him?"

"I don't know!"

"Why yell at me?"

"Because you keep asking things I clearly don't know!"

"Cliff!" he called. They stopped but the snowmonster was still in pursuit. "We'll have to jump," he said.

"Jump?"

"Yeah, there's a ton of snow to cushion us." She was unsure but saw there was no other choice. "Just go!"

She gulped and jumped off. They fell fast but landed soft and cold. "Wow, just like a pillow."

"See I told you."

"What can we do though?"

"I am not sure."

"There must be something."

"Well, did you try talking to her?"

"Of course I did."

"Really you didn't just order her to come back?" he asked skeptically.

"I did not order her!"

"Really? Did you yell?"

"Well, after she did."

"See? That probably didn't help."

"She wouldn't listen though."

"That does not mean start yelling."

"She was."

"She is scared."

"I know but we need her."

"Well, yelling just scared her more."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"Try being gentle."

"I can't now."

"We will find a way."

"I guess we have to."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the castle Lucas smiled up at Elsa. "Did I do good?"

"Why did you do that?" Elsa asked shocked.

"She was yelling and I thought she was going to hurt you," he said.

"She'd never hurt me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you mad," he said, clearly afraid that he had done something wrong.

"You thought you were doing the right thing."

"I did, but I was wrong I'm sorry."

"That was my sister."

"Oh! I didn't know," he said, looking at the ground.

"You couldn't have."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, you were afraid and fear makes your powers go out of control."

"Yeah, but my parents would have been mad for something like that."

"I'm not your parents."

"Yeah that's true."

"I understand where it came from."

"You do?"

"Oh course I do, my powers have the same problem."

"Right, I forgot."

"It's not that hard to forget."

"Yeah, I just I don't want you to be mad or sad."

"Well, thank you. There's apparently a problem though."

"What's that?"

"Apparently I froze over my old home and I don't even know how."

"Well, were you scared?"

"Extremely." Elsa sighed.

"Well, maybe that's what made you do whatever it was you did."

"Most likely but she wants me to fix it and I don't know how."

"Well, how do you melt your sculptures?"

"You turn it to snow and it blows away."

"So then why not do that?"

"Because I doubt it's frozen in ice and it would just blow away like a small sculpture."

"Oh, well maybe the trick is some other emotion?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know something calm and happy."

"So, the opposite of fear basically?"

"Yeah, basically."

"You think it might work?"

"Yeah, I mean I can't see why it wouldn't. Might want to try it up here first though," he added.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Not in the castle though."

"I figured come on." she said taking his hand.

He took in and they headed out and higher up the mountain. "So let's start small." she said. He nodded stepping back. She focused on one small branch of the castle and tried to figure out what emotion to use. "I don't know," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what to even use."

"Well, what is the opposite of fear?"

"I don't know. Relaxation?"

"Maybe, try relaxing." He said.

"I've tried that most of my life but it's hard."

"Well try at least I know you can do it," he said hugging her.

She closed her eyes trying to relax. _'I know you can do it.' _Lucas' small voice rang in her head. She was almost relaxed when something sent her fear spiraling.

She could feel others in the castle. "Get down." She whispered to Lucas.

"Okay?" He said.

"Someone's coming."

"Oh okay." He said running over and hiding in a small room.

Soon the doors burst open. Two men stood there crossbows in hand and aimed at her. She created a wall of ice between her and them just as one fired. The arrow stuck in as the other man ran towards her. An ice block stuck out of the ground and tripped him. "Please I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Too late for that."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well, maybe your death is the key!"

"You can't know that!"

"One way to find out."

She pushed the wall of ice towards the men. They were pushed back towards the balcony. "Queen Elsa!" a voice said behind her. She turned to see Prince Hanz. "Don't be the monster they fear you are." She stopped the wall from pushing them. When she did one of them fired another arrow which grazed her arm.

All of the sudden, though Elsa had not moved, a large icicle nearly skewered on of the men. "Leave her alone!" Lucas said.

All three turned to the boy obviously very surprised and confused. "What the...is that...a child?" The Prince asked.

"Unimportant, leave Elsa alone!" he repeated.

"No, this is very important did you just do that?"

Lucas just smirked and raised many more icicles trapping all three of them. "Yes, I did. Are you okay?" He asked Elsa.

"Somewhat," she said, holding her arm which was bleeding from the arrow.

"How can I help?"

"I don't know." He walked over and took a piece of the prince's tie and handed it to her. "Thank you." She nodded and wrapped her arm with it.

"No problem."

"So, what do we do with them?"

"I don't know take them back?"

"I guess."

"It'll be okay." He said.

"Then we have to go back."

"I know, but I'll be there."

"What if there's more like them?"

"We can't run forever."

"I'm afraid though and that will only make things worse."

"You have to try."

"What if I kill everyone?"

"That won't happen you are too good," he said.

"It might if I have enough fear."

"Well, they are stuck so let's practice again."

"Well, okay."

"Just start small," he said hugging her.

"Okay, I will."

"You can do this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I believe in you."

"You have a lot of faith."

"I try to."

"What if I can't calm down when I need to?"

"Well, think of something that makes you calm."

"I don't know what that could be."

"Well what makes you happy?"

She closed her eyes and tried to bring something to mind. Anna came to mind first. It was so easy to trigger the memory of almost killing her though.

Then she felt Lucas' small arms hug her. She realized that he makes her happy. He made her feel like she was needed. _'Maybe that could work.'_ So she focused on that feeling. The branch thawed when she did. "Lucas, it worked!" She said.

"See? That's great, Elsa! What did you use?" He asked.

"Well, I thought of you."

"So I helped?"

"Yes you did."

"Yes!" He said smiling as the three men stuck in the room looked confused.

"Try on something bigger?" She asked.

"Yeah, you need the practice." She nodded and focused on an area of the ground to melt away the snow. It did melt and quickly. "Great job, Elsa!"

"It's thanks to you." she said.

"I can't really take credit."

"You gave me the idea, and the feeling."

"Well, yeah but."

"No buts," she said picking him up and smiling.

"Well, I'm glad I guess."

"We can go fix things now." She said.

"Think you're ready?"

"Yes, but we should find Anna first."

"Yeah, let's. Sorry about that again."

"You were just being protective." she said.

"I guess. Let's just go try to find her. I think he took her that way." Lucas said pointing.

"We'll go that way then."

"What about us?" The prince asked.

"Get them now?" Lucas asked.

"We probably shouldn't leave them here. They might freeze to death."

"Fine then, let's go."

"Any idea how to transport them?"

"We could try ice slides."

"That could work."

"It's fun."

"Let's do it then."

"Okay, let's get them off the ground."

"You want to do it or should I?"

"I can." He said. He lifted all three on an ice platform. "Now my favorite part." He said sitting on them like sleds and creating an ice slide.

"Ready, Elsa?"

"Sure." She said climbing up.

Once she was on, he used his powers to give the first push into the slide.

They slide down and out of the castle at high speeds. The trapped men were screaming as they went down. "Oh calm down, it's fun." Lucas said.

"Maybe not for them." Elsa laughed.

"Hey, I made sure that they went feet first." He shrugged.

"So kind."

"It was and theirs the cliff." He said. Elsa shot a second slide and knocked them onto a different path.

* * *

They slid in a slight loop and landed in a clearing were rocks appeared to be singing to her sister. "Uh...did we miss something?" Elsa asked as they slid to a halt beside them. "The trolls," Elsa realized.

"The who?" Lucas asked.

"The trolls, they saved Anna when I almost killed her."

"Oh, I see." Lucas said.

"Anna!" Elsa called out over the music.

"Elsa!" She said. "Why's Hans trapped in ice?"

"He and these guys tried to hurt her...well them more than him, but he didn't help her so I froze him.

"Hans, is that true?" Anna asked, making her way through the trolls over to him.

"Well, I uh...I just...yes it's true."

"Why?" She demanded.

"I uh..." He stammered as they all stared at him. "It's not like I tried to kill her myself."

"You didn't save her either."

"I couldn't!"

"You could have ordered them not to."

"I doubt they would have listened."

"Oh really? Did you try?" Anna asked.

"Not even a little." Lucas said from where the little trolls were playing with him.

"Any why not?"

He glared back at them. "Because it would have worked with my plans."

"What plans?" Anna demanded.

"To get to a throne."

"Keep talking," Anna hissed. While Lucas was getting rather confused having never realized that Elsa was queen.

"I'm 13th in line for the throne I knew I would have to marry into power and you were so desperate for love."

"I figured that once we were married I just had to arrange a little 'accident' for Elsa."

"What!" They all shouted.

Anna looked away her eye welling up with tears. "Hey don't cry." Lucas said coming over to her.

"How could I not?"

"Because you still have your sister and the snowman, and that other guy, and me."

"I was such a fool though."

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes."

"Not like this."

"Some people do."

"Well, I guess."

"See so calm down." He said.

"I can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, two actually."

"Would you be able to?"

"I would after time."

"Well, maybe I will be with time."

"Anna," Elsa said carefully. Anna looked at her sister not sure what to expect. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"You were right though. I shouldn't have just dove right in."

"Yes, but we you were right, too. I shouldn't have run away."

"You were afraid."

"And you were deceived."

"Does this mean you're gonna come back?"

"Yes I am. We figured out a way to fix Arendelle."

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah, we tested it back up there."

"And it worked?"

"Yes it did."

"That's great!"

"We need to get back then."

"Yes we do."

"Ice slides are the quickest and easiest with these guys if you're up for it."

"Sounds fun!"

"It is!" Lucas said.

"I like him he's got a lot of energy." Anna said.

"Well, he is a kid."

"I know, but there are dull kids too."

"Well, I'm not," Lucas said, and rose all of them up. "Ready?" He asked. All the good ones nodded. "Alright, how fast?"

"Really fast!" Anna said.

"Okay, take a seat and everyone hang on to someone or something."

"Is this even safe?" Christoph asked.

"Yes it is."

"Doesn't seem very."

"Oh come on, live a little." Lucas said.

"I live."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Then get on." He hesitated but got onto one of the men. "Good." Lucas said nodding and starting the launch. They headed down the slide picking up speed quickly. "See I told you it was fun!" Lucas said.

"Yeah!" Anna shouted.

"Anyone want a ramp?" He asked.

"Yes!" Anna said.

"No!" The three men said.

"We don't care what you want!" Lucas yelled.

With that he made a ramp and they flew into the air. Soon of the decent he formed another slide to land on. "See that was not so bad."

"That was awesome!" Anna shouted.

"I know right!?"

"We're almost there!" Else shouted.

"Okay, we need to slow down."

Elsa sent a fairly weak blast going the other direction. They began to slow eventually coming to a stop. "See not so bad."

"I disagree!" Hans said.

"No one asked you." Anna said.

"So, how do you fix it?"

"With love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, the feeling of love."

"And it worked?"

"Yeah it did."

"Do it then."

"Okay, let me focus," she said.

"Okay, right, you need focus, okay."

"Anna, your still talking." She chuckled.

"Sorry."

Elsa smiled and focused standing in front of the castle. She tried to focus on Lucas just as last time. Sure enough it slowly started to thaw so she thought of Anna as well. It was less hard then she thought to push away the thought of the accident. Soon the thawing sped up. Soon all of Arendelle was thawed. "There all is back to normal." Elsa said.

"Hey Queen! You forgot us!" Hanz said.

"Of course I didn't." Elsa said her eyes landing on them who were still trapped.

"Well, can you get to it?" He asked.

"No, it's time to put you three where you belong."

"Where?"

"Prison for now. I'll decide further repercussions later." They all swallowed nervously as she turned and smiled down at Lucas. "So are you ready to see your new home?"

He nodded. "So, you're really queen?"

"Yes I am and that makes you a prince of sorts now."

"How?"

"Well, if you wanted I was thinking I could take you in officially," she said.

"I still have to find my brother though."

"Oh, of course, you will have our support."

"So we'll find him?"

"Of course we will, I promise."

"Then it's back to the mountain."

"Back to the mountain why?" Anna asked.

"Because that where he probably is. That's where I lost him at least."

"Oh! Well, can we get these men put away, and make sure the kingdom is okay first?"

"Of course."

"Good, plus I'm hungry."

"I'm starving," Lucas admitted.

"See, everyone needs food first." Elsa said.

"Okay."

"I promise once we have everything sorted we'll start looking." She said taking his hand.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good, it'll be alright." She promised.

"I guess. Hopefully we'll find him soon."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Probably."

"Then worry a little less."

"I'll try."

"At least a little."

"I'll try."

"Good."

"What were you guys doing on the mountain?"

"We had to get over it; we were looking for a new place to live. We were kicked out of our old house by our parents."

"What why would they do that?"

"They had a third child who was normal and decided they didn't want us."

"They can't do that." Anna said.

"Well, they did anyways."

"But that's so cruel."

"Yes it is."

"Who would do that?"

"I don't see locking someone in their room for it and teaching them to fear themself as any better. Human nature has a low tolerance for what they don't understand."

"Wow, you are smart."

"How old are you anyways?" Anna asked.

"I'm five."

"Awfully smart for your age."

"I learned a lot I thought they would love me more than..." He trailed off."Clearly I was wrong." He sighed.

"Well, we love you." Elsa said.

"Thank you, Elsa," he said, hugging her.

"You're welcome," she said holding him. "You deserve it," she added.

"I don't know."

"We do."

"You sure I'm not a burden?"

"Of course not."

"I feel like I might be."

"Well, you never could be."

He smiled a little at that. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too Lucas."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Caring."

"Of course." She said.

"It's nice."

"I am glad to have you."

"Why do you care so much?"

"You grew on me. You're so kind."

"Thanks."

"That's part of the reason I care."

"Well, still, thank you."

"My pleasure and thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter, but we hope you liked it! See you next chapter! **


	2. 2: When You Play the Game of Thrones

Everyone headed inside getting Hans and the others locked up before getting something to eat. "This place is giant!"

"Castles usually are."

"I have never been in one."

"Most people haven't."

"I want to see everything!" Lucas said.

"Of course."

"I can show him around!" Anna said excitedly.

"Sure, you know the castle better."

"Oh, thank you there is so much to see." She said.

"Okay," Lucas said, going over to her.

She smiled and led him to the kitchens first for food. "So, what do you like?" she asked him.

"Umm...I don't know."

"Really? Nothing?"

"Well, I just ate whatever was put in front of me."

"Never got a choice?"

"No I didn't."

"Nothing stood out from what you did get?"

"Not that I know the name of."

"Could you describe it?"

"Sort of golden meat?"

"…I think I know what you're referring to. Was it white on the inside?"

"Yeah!"

"I know what it is then. The staff can get you some."

"You have a staff?"

"Yes we do."

"Cool!"

"I guess." Anna shrugged and clapped.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can we get so fried chicken?"

"Of course, Ma'am."

"So that's what it's called?" he asked.

"Yes it is."

"Okay, I'll remember that."

"You should in the meantime let's find you a room."

"Okay." He nodded.

"We have plenty to choose from. Just not Mom and Dad's old room."

"Got it."

"They are pretty big though."

"How big?"

"Big enough for three people to live comfortably if they wanted."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy huh?"

"I don't wanna sleep alone though."

"You don't?" She asked looking at him as he climbed up onto the table.

"No, I'm afraid."

"You're afraid of what?" She asked.

"Most things."

"Well, like what? Maybe I can help."

"No, I only trust Elsa and my brother."

"Oh, well maybe you should stay with her, at least until you feel you can trust others." Lucas nodded getting down from the table. "Alright, until the chicken is ready I'll show you her room then?" Anna said offering her hand.

He hesitated but took it though a little afraid which Anna noticed once she had to immediately drop his hand before he gave her frostbite. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He said quickly.

"It's okay. I'm sure you didn't." Anna said rubbing that hand with the other trying to warm it back up. "I see why Elsa always avoids physical contact though."

"Yeah, I think I need gloves."

"We can get you some. In the meantime, just follow me then."

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay. I know it was an accident."

"I just... I don't know." He sighed.

"I'm not mad, Lucas."

"Y...You're not?" He asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, I'm used to anger after things like that."

"Well, I'm not."

"Okay, I think?" He said following.

She led him back to Elsa. "Elsa, I think we have an issue," she said, as Lucas bolted over and stood behind her.

"What is it?" Elsa asked either, putting her arm around Lucas.

"He's sort of scared to stay on his own." She said.

"Okay, Lucas, you can stay with me."

"I can? I don't want to be a problem." He said.

"You wouldn't be, Lucas. I like having you around anyways."

"Thank you Elsa." He said hugging her.

"It my pleasure." She smiled hugging him back.

"I almost froze Anna's hand though."

"You didn't mean to though. When I was about your age I almost froze her brain."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Elsa sighed. "She would have died if Papa Troll hadn't saved her. He erased all her memories of my powers and I was locked up."

"Why lock you up?"

"To stop me from hurting anyone else. Where you fear what other people will do to you, I fear what I'll do to other people."

"Oh okay, I think I get it...did gloves help?"

"Yes they did. It wasn't until Anna ripped one off when things went bad again. The rules were always strict and deceptively simple though. 'Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show.'"

"That's not fair, but I need gloves."

"Let's go get you some then."

"Okay."

"And some new clothes," Anna added.

"What wrong the ones I have?"

"They sort of smell, and you can really tell you've been climbing in the mountains."

"Well… I guess."

"We can get you anything you want," Elsa said.

"I don't know though."

"I think we can."

"Don't know what?"

"What I would want."

"Well, now you can try things."

"Well, okay."

"You won't have to get anything you don't like." Elsa said.

"Really."

"Really, I swear."

"…Okay."

"Would you feel better if I took you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, then I'll take you." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Elsa."

"It's my pleasure."

"Where then?"

"There's a small shop in town that we go to."

"Well, okay."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Won't there be a lot of people?"

"Yes there will, and that's okay I'll be there for you."

"You won't let anyone hurt me?"

"Of course I won't let you be hurt."

"Okay, I won't let anyone hurt you either."

"Thank you." She said picking him up. He smiled and hugged her.

"You two are just so cute."

"Thank you?"

"It was a compliment...I think." Elsa said to a confused Lucas.

"It was." Anna giggled.

"Oh okay?" He said.

"It's just sweet."

"Yeah, I think I get it."

"Should we go?" Elsa asked him.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

"Okay." Elsa nodded and headed out with him. Anna smiled after them before going off to find Christophe.

* * *

Lucas snuggled closer to Elsa as they got off the grounds. "It'll be alright." She said saddened by what the parents had done to this child to make him so afraid of other people.

"I trust you."

"Just scared?"

"Very."

"Why?" She asked gently.

"Most normal people I've known have just wanted to hurt me because of what I am."

"You mean the powers?" She said. He nodded. "Well, none of them are going to hurt you."

"They tried to hurt you."

"Only a few of them and they were bad people. These others are not."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, okay," he did seem to relax a little.

"See that's better." She said gently as people noticed them.

"And remember that on the off chance someone tries, I'll protect you."

He nodded as people began to great her. "Queen Elsa! How are you and who is this?" The man who ran the butchers asked setting down his knife and coming over.

"This is Lucas. Please be careful though, he's easily frightened."

"Hello." Lucas muttered.

"Hello Lucas." The man said gently trying not to scare him.

"Nice to meet you." He said quietly.

"See Lucas, he's nice and he doesn't have any special powers."

"Okay, I see that." He said still quite.

"That help?"

"A little, but why all the blood?"

"It's animal blood. He prepares them for food."

"Oh, okay that's cool I guess."

"See, nothing to fear here."

"Yeah, I suppose not."

"Still scared?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Less though?"

"Yeah, less if only a little."

"A little less or a little scared?"

"Yes a little less." He said.

"Well, at least it's something."

"Sorry, I'm a coward."

"No you're not. Just damaged."

"Still sorry." He said.

"It's okay."

"I'm not very brave though."

"Like I said, you're damaged. You're also five."

"So?" He asked.

"Both have a tendency to make someone more easily frightened."

"They do?"

"Yes they do."

"So I'm not a coward?"

"No you're not."

"Thank you, Elsa." He said.

"It's my pleasure, Lucas."

They arrived at the shop not long after. "You ready?" she asked him. He nodded but remained close. She just held him close and carried him in.

Inside was a room painted in sky blue with several racks of clothes and several manikins. "So I can take anything?"

"No we need to talk to the tailor."

"Oh, okay."

"Queen Elsa!" A women voice said. "Who's this?" they asked, coming over.

"This is Lucas, he's a bit shy." Elsa said to the red haired blue eyed woman who was clearly the leader. "He needs quite a bit of new clothes though."

"Oh okay well I need you to put him down so I can measure him."

"Does she have to?" he asked, clutching Elsa tighter.

"Yes dear, but if you want she can stay very close while we measure you."

"…Okay," he agreed.

"Okay," Elsa said setting him down in front of her. "I'll be right here," she promised.

He nodded turning to face the other woman who pulled out a measuring tape and set to work. He tensed as she took the measurements trying hard not to accidentally freeze her. He managed it as she stood with a piece of paper. "Is that over?"

"Yes I now know what size clothes you wear."

"Can Queen Elsa pick me back up then?"

"Of course, if she wants."

He looked at Elsa who just scooped him up. He smiled and settled back with his head on her shoulder. "You okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He said.

"That didn't hurt did it?"

"No, it didn't." he admitted.

"See? Most people here don't want to hurt you."

"Most?" He asked as they were lead to the back of the shop.

"There may be very few but I won't let them."

"Okay, I won't let them hurt you either."

"I trust you won't."

"Now here we are. Anything in this room should fit you," she said.

"I need, some comfortable gloves too."

"No problem."

"Like one's I can wear all the time. Would that mean you have to measure my hands?"

"No, I already did."

"Are there gloves in there?"

"Yes there are; they are pricey though."

"Money's no problem," Elsa said.

"Alright, I get it."

Elsa took him into the room. It was filled with many comfy looking boys' clothes. "Oh... wow..."

"You can take whatever Queen Elsa is willing to pay."

"Pretty much anything," Elsa told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

"Can I pick my gloves first?"

"If you want to."

"They'll keep me from freezing anyone." He said.

"Yeah, probably best first. Where are the gloves?" Elsa asked.

"Right this was, Your Majesty."

She led them to the far wall with a mid-sized case with many different kinds of gloves.

Lucas looked them over and pointed to a navy blue pair that would stopped a little past his wrist. "Can I try those ones?"

"Sure," the tailor answered, taking them out.

She handed them over and Lucas slid them on. He smiled as his hands felt just slightly warmer. "So these should help?" he asked Elsa.

"They helped me. Well, similar gloves did," she said.

"Good to know then. What about when I need them though?"

"You can take them off."

"Would it be quick enough?"

"I think so. If not remember it's not only your hands."

"Right, that's true." He said.

"You should be okay."

"Okay," he said, nodding.

"Wait, he has powers like yours?" the tailor asked.

"Well, yes I do. Why?" He asked backing up to near Elsa again.

"No, it's fine. Just surprising."

"Oh okay," he said.

"I found him up on the mountain having been thrown out by his parents."

"Who would do that to a child?"

"They would. They've always hated my older brother and me and then they had a normal child and out we went. The two of us got separated in a storm a few days ago."

"You poor boy."

"It certainly was not pleasant no."

"Well, good thing Queen Elsa found you then."

"Yeah, she's been really nice."

"I'm sure she has."

"And I know she wouldn't hurt me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Elsa said.

"I know." Lucas smiled a little.

"So, clothes?" she asked. He just nodded.

He went back to glancing around before noticing a navy blue hoodie with a white short sleeved shirt, and navy blue pants. "I like this."

"You do?" Elsa asked smiling.

"Yes I do."

"That's good then."

"It is?"

"Yes, we can get you that, and maybe later I'll come back and get you more," she offered.

"Okay." Lucas nodded.

"We found something." Elsa said.

"Great!" the tailor said, coming over.

"This please." Lucas said.

"Great choice."

"Thank you." He said a bit more at ease with the woman.

She took some. "Just follow me then." They nodded and followed.

* * *

After Lucas had changed and eaten and everyone had rested Elsa decided it was time they looked for his brother. "Do you remember where you guys were separated to give us a starting point?" Elsa asked.

"Near your castle." He said.

"Okay, let's get there then."

"Right." He said.

Elsa froze a path across the fjord being much more careful this time. "Alright so we are climbing a mountain again?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we can help make it easier though."

"I hope so because it was kind of a pain first time around."

"You could stay home if you want."

"No, I want to help. I just wish I was immune to cold like you two." She said.

"Just wear warmer clothes."

"I am this time around."

"You should be good enough. Unfortunately we can't just grant cold immunity."

"Yet you can make dresses?"

"Out of ice and snow yes."

"That, seems like it should fall apart not be clothes."

"That's where the ice comes in."

"So, basically only you two can wear them?"

"Yeah."

"No fair." She shrugged.

"Well, there's really no way around it."

"Yeah I know."

"Why though? You like it?"

"Yeah I do." She admitted.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can we get moving please?" Christophe asked.

Elsa nodded and started heading across the ice. Lucas followed close behind. Anna had a less easy time on the ice. "Could you two slow it down?"

They both stopped realizing the problem. "Sorry, I forget how hard ice can be to navigate for normal people."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks."

"So then let's move slow."

"Okay."

Lucas seemed impatient for the first time. "It seems this would be a lot easier for all of us if the humans stay back in the town." Lucas whispered to Elsa.

"You're human as well," she pointed out.

"You know what I mean. Like, normal humans."

"They want to help though, Lucas."

"I know but it would be so much faster and easier just the two of us."

"Maybe."

"So why do they need to come? We need to find my brother and as much as they're trying to help they're just dragging it down."

"Well, you do raise a good point."

"Do we really have to take them?"

"I suppose not." She said. "I can't just tell Anna she can't come though," she added.

"Why?" He asked.

"I've been shutting her out since she was younger than you are and I can't just continue to now that I have a choice. You know the other side of that."

He looked down seeming ashamed of his own words. "Sorry," he said, with his head down.

"I know you didn't mean. You're just worried about your brother." He nodded but kept his head down. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, I promise."

"I really didn't mean it." He said.

"I know you didn't."

"Everything okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay, let's go then."

They headed off slower this time. Lucas kept looking around hopefully. "Charlos!" he called out as loud as he could. There was no response. He hadn't really expected one. He sighed, but kept shouting. "What if we can't find him?"

"We'll find him." Elsa said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay."

"He'll be there."

"Thank you for your help."

"It's our pleasure."

"I'm just worried."

"Of course you are; he's your brother."

"Yeah, we've always been there for each other."

"And you are now."

"Not now."

"You're looking for him and I'd bet he's looking for you, too."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Maybe he decided I was more trouble than I was worth."

"He's not normal either though isn't he?"

"No, he's not normal."

"Then why would he think that about you."

"I'm sort of a whiny brat sometimes."

"Nonsense."

"No, really I am."

"I still say he wouldn't."

"I hope not."

"From what you've said, he clearly loves you."

"I love him, too he's all I had for a while."

"And you're all he has had aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said.

"So, he'll want to find you again."

"Okay," he said.

"So just keep looking and maybe keep your own ears out."

He nodded smiling. They just kept walking. "He's probably still pretty far up."

"Yeah, most likely."

"So up we go."

"Definitely."

"Be careful though." He said.

"We will be," she said, and started up. The journey was slow moving. Lucas sighed at that. "It'll be okay," Elsa said.

"I'm scared."

"Why? He's got to be around."

"It's been days already though. Every second counts."

"I know but we'll find him."

"You're certain?"

"I'm certain."

"Well, okay."

"Lucas!" They heard from not too far out.

Lucas' face lit up and he broke into a spring towards the voice. "Charlos!"

"Lucas is that you!?" the voice called hopefully.

"Yes it's me! Where are you?!" Right when he called a controlled fire light broke through the trees. The others paused but Lucas ran faster. "I see it!"

* * *

He soon found a boy or more so man about Elsa's age and height with blight red hair and dark skin. "Lucas!" He said bolting towards him and scooping him up in a hug.

"Charlos!" Lucas smiled holding him as close as possible.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried." Charlos said looking him over for injuries.

"I'm not hurt. I found someone though. Elsa!"

"Lucas, are you okay?" She asked coming around the corner.

Charlos paused at seeing her. "She's like me, Charlos."

"Really?" He asked surprised. Elsa turned her palm up and recreated to sculpture she did to show Lucas. "Wow that's impressive."

"You should have seen the castle she made."

"A castle?" He asked.

"Yeah, out of ice."

"That sounds amazing!"

"It is!" Lucas said, bouncing slightly.

"Well, Lucas seems to have taken a liking to you. Thank you for saving him."

"It's my pleasure. We saved each other. My parents had decide to handle me in the opposite way than yours. Where yours kicked you two out and taught you to fear other people; mine locked me up and taught me to fear myself."

"Well, that's dark."

"Well, it was after I accidently almost killed my sister."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah." Elsa sighed.

"She's really nice though." Lucas said.

"I can trust your judgment there. So, your name is Elsa?"

"Yes it is."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, Charlos right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"It's nice meet you as well, Lucas has been worried. We can head back to the castle if you need food or rest we have more than enough space." She said taking in Charlos and noting that he was very easy on the eyes, if a little thin.

"The ice castle?" Charlos asked confused.

"Oh no, no that's gone well, sort of. I meant the real castle." She said.

"Elsa's a queen!" Lucas told him.

"You...you're a queen?" He gasped.

"Yes, of Arendel which is just across the fjord."

"That's incredible." He said.

"It is I guess."

"So we can stay with her right?" Lucas asked.

"Sounds perfect actually."

"Thank you!" He said smiling.

"You're welcome. Just lead the way, Queen Elsa."

"You can just call me Elsa," she said, offering her hand.

"Alright, Elsa," he said, and took it. He blushed slightly. Elsa led him blushing as well. Lucas smiled as his brother lifted him onto his shoulders.

"You'll love it." Lucas told him.

"I bet I will."

"I'm so happy I found you though, Charlos."

"I'm glad I found you too, I was so worried after the snow storm."

"So was I."

"I knew the cold was no issue to you it was the high cliff's I worried about."

"Yeah, those are scary."

"Well, good thing you found her."

"Definitely,"

"I can only imagine how long you both would have been up there if Lucas hadn't found me."

"I don't want to."

"Me either." Lucas said.

"A long time."

"So, is that him?" Anna called.

"Who's that?" Charlos asked, stiffening.

"Oh, that's my sister."

"Is she normal?"

"She is powerless if that's what you mean." She noticed his hands started to glow faintly. "She's okay really she is."

"She is?"

"Yes she is." Lucas said.

"Well, okay then."

"I promise." Lucas said.

"I trust your judgment."

"Thanks."

"What's her name?"

"Her names Anna."

"Okay, I'll remember that."

"Good." Elsa said as Anna reached them.

"Yes, this is him." Lucas answered her question.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you too… Charlos right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, Lucas says you're nice."

"I try to be."

"Good, that means you'll fit in great at home."

"I don't really know anything about Arendelle."

"It's a decent sized city."

"I hear Elsa here's the queen?"

"Yes, just recently became queen."

"That's amazing."

"Well, we had to."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and Dad had a boating accident and we needed a new queen."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"So it's just you guys?"

"Yes, just us and the servants."

"You have servants?"

"Yeah, we do; it sort of comes with the royalty thing."

"So, they can pretty much do anything for you?"

"Pretty much, within reason of course."

"What's it like?"

"What? Having servants?"

"Yeah."

"It's...interesting to say the least."

"You'll know soon though," Anna added.

"Yeah, I suppose for as long as we stay."

"How long can we anyways?"

"As long as you two want." Elsa said.

"Really?"

"Really, little Lucas has really grown on me and Anna."

"Well, thank you."

"Our pleasure."

"Still means a lot."

"Well, you're welcome."

"Gonna be quite the change."

"For the better I hope."

"Would be hard to be for worse."

"I suppose so eh?"

"Yeah." Charlos sighed.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I know, but even so, it was cruel how they treated you both,"

"So was how yours treated, Elsa."

"Yes it was."

"Well, we know it was cruel."

"Yes but they didn't mean to be."

"Well, I'm pretty sure ours did."

"Yes, but ours didn't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, that was not like our parents."

"You can't know that."

"Yes, I can I knew my parents well, they loved us."

"Fine, believe what you want."

"Not all people are bad." Anna said.

"Seem to be."

"To you maybe."

"They usually are to people like us."

"Only the ones you know."

"Seems unlikely."

"There are good people."

"Fine."

"You'll see."

"Maybe."

"You need to be more positive."

"My negativity has served me well, thank you very much."

"Well so has me positivity." Anna said.

"You're not me."

"I know, but being constantly negative or positive is not healthy."

"How so?"

"You need both from time to time."

"Like how?"

"If you were not positive, how would you have gotten you and Lucas through all that you have?"

"I guess."

"See?"

"So I am."

"You have to be at times."

"Didn't we just prove I am?"

"Sort of yeah."

"Then leave it."

"She hardly ever leaves it." Elsa said.

"Good to know."

"Hey." Anna huffed as Elsa giggled.

"She said lovingly of course."

"Okay, I suppose."

"You know it's true anyways."

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

"Whatever, let's just go."

Elsa nodded and head back across the ice. "Try not to melt this."

"I'll try not to." Charlos said looking at it.

"I can lead the way." Lucas offered.

"That would help."

"Okay," He said as he climbed off his brother shoulders. He went ahead across the lake. Charlos followed close behind. He tried to focus on keeping his powers in control.

"Careful." Lucas said.

"I am, Lucas."

"Sorry, just making sure."

"I just need to concentrate." Lucas stopped talking. He kept in eye under Charlos' feet ready to save him if needed. So he waited. So far things were going okay. Then a bit melted. Lucas used his own powers to refreeze it. "Thanks Lucas." He said.

"Any time." Slowly they walked with Lucas refreezing things where necessary.

Eventually they did make it across. "See easy." Lucas said.

"With your help."

"Exactly."

"Thank you for it."

"It's no trouble," he said, hugging him.

"So, this is Arendelle?"

"Yes welcome." Elsa said. "And that's the Castle," she pointed.

His jaw dropped. "All of that?"

"Yeah all of it."

"Incredible."

"Yeah, it is seeing it from here."

"What about up close?"

"Still pretty great." Lucas said.

"Let's go then."

"Race you all." Lucas challenged.

"No magic!" Anna called.

"Why not?"

"It's unfair."

"How?"

"Not all of us have any."

"Okay, but they don't make us run faster."

"That doesn't mean they can't give you a different advantage."

"Fine, fine."

"You're on then!"

"Okay everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Go!" Lucas said. They all ran off.

* * *

Charlos took the lead and held it until Elsa pulled ahead. In the end, Elsa had won. "Yes I am the fastest!" It wasn't that much longer until Charlos arrived.

"You're good." He said stopping in front of her.

"Thank you. So are you."

"Well, thanks, you know you're really cute." He admitted blushing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He said.

"So are you."

"I am?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh well thanks." He said looking into her eyes with a blush.

Before she could respond Lucas slammed into Charlos. "Sorry." Lucas said stopping just in time.

"It's alright little buddy."

"So, what do you think up close?"

"It's amazing."

"I know right!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see inside."

"Where's Anna though?"

"Here!" Anna said. "Guess I lost," she huffed.

"Don't be sad." Lucas said.

"I might have won if I didn't keep running into stuff."

"So, why did you keep running into things?"

"I didn't see them."

"Well, pay attention then." Elsa chuckled.

"You know I'm not good at that."

"I know, but you could be."

"Doubt it."

"You could be."

"Unlikely."

"Hey confidence." Lucas said.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him. Lucas did the same. "I just get excited."

"Well, try to keep calm."

"That's no fun."

"True. Neither is running into stuff though," he added.

"Oh you think you're so smart." She huffed.

"I'm just saying."

"I know." She chuckled.

"Do what you want I guess though."

"Okay."

"Can we go inside?"

"Right, Charlos needs a shower."

"I'll show you to one."

"Lead the way I'll be back Lucas." He said.

"Okay." Lucas nodded.

Lucas felt nerves again as they left and rocked back and forth on his feet. "You okay?" Anna asked.

"Mmmhmm." He said nodding but not really speaking.

"You're lying."

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"You don't seem to be."

"I'm just, I don't know."

"I think I know."

"What?"

"You just finally got your brother back and even though you know he'll be back he's gone again so soon after."

"Yeah, I don't like it." He admitted.

"I know. Though certainly different levels I felt the same way with Elsa."

"You did?" He asked.

"Yes I did."

"So what did you do?" He asked approaching her.

"I went after her but this situation is different."

"So, then what do I do?"

"I don't know." Lucas sighed sadly and sat down. "He'll be back soon though."

"I know." He said.

"Just remind yourself that."

"I just...I don't like being alone."

"You're not though."

"I feel like I am when their gone."

"Why?" He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"No one likes me when they aren't around."

"I like you."

"You do?" He asked skeptically looking over at her.

"Yes, I do."

"Really you're not just trying to be nice?" He asked walking over.

"Really, you're really nice and fun to be around."

"Well, I... thank you." He said hugging her.

"You're welcome, Lucas," she said, returning it.

"I like you too, you're fun."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said.

"That help then?"

"A little."

"Glad I could."

"Thanks, Anna."

"It's my pleasure."

"So we're friends?"

"I think so."

"Yes!" He said.

"I haven't really had a friends," Anna admitted.

"Me either." He admitted,

"Now we both do."

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you?" Lucas asked.

"Living in the castle my whole life."

"Couldn't you leave?"

"No not really."

"They basically kept you locked up, too?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose."

"That's terrible."

"They had good intentions."

"Doesn't make it any better."

"I don't think they thought it was cruel."

"It still was."

"Yes, in hindsight."

"You hadn't thought so?"

"No."

"How not?"

"They still talked to me and all."

"Didn't you want to leave though?"

"Well, yeah, of course I did."

"Then how could you not have thought it was cruel?"

"I thought they did it to protect me."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, I don't think they did it to be cruel."

"Still was."

"Maybe, but unintentional cruelty is easier to forgive."

"I guess so."

"Not too easy though."

"Of course not."

"Alright I get it."


End file.
